


The Horror Hotel

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: Angel Dust needs somewhere to stay for the night, and happens upon the Hazbin Hotel. Little does he know, the demon in charge has taken the souls of his workers, and uses them to lure his victims. Will Angel be next?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 30





	The Horror Hotel

It was dark out. It wasn’t a populated area, the only thing he could really see was the never ending sidewalk, the empty buildings, and the fog. No cars, no one else was around. The rain poured down onto the sidewalks, making a quick pattering sound onto the pavement. The only other thing heard, the sounds of Angel’s boots clanking as he walked, and his breathing in the cold air. His fur was wet, seeing as he had no umbrella. He was alone.  
After walking for what felt like ages, he saw a light in the distance, a faint dim light. He followed, until he could make out the building. A tall hotel. He sighed in relief, having found somewhere to stay. He hurried up to the doors, the sounds of his boots growing louder as his pace quickened.

He reached for the handle, push, not pull.  
He stepped in, looking around, trying to find the front desk, it was uncomfortably quiet. He started towards the front desk, when a woman walked up to him.  
“Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel. Are you interested in staying?”  
Her voice was monotone, yet there was a hint of harshness hidden in it, neatly tucked behind her cold stare.  
“Yes please. It’s just me. I was shocked ‘ta find this place, there ain’t no places near here.” His accent slipped out casually as he dug around his bag for some cash. 

“No one comes here. My name is Vagatha. You may call the front desk if you need assistance, I will always answer. We’re having dinner together in the breakfast room if you’d like to join us.” Angel raised a brow, “Hotels don’t usually serve… dinner.”  
She smiled ever so slightly, it felt forced, uncomfortable. “No one ever comes here. Any guest is a guest of honor. You mustn’t go without a meal.”  
He gave her an odd look, but paid for his room nonetheless. She took the cash he handed her, didn’t bother to count as she placed it into the register. “I suppose I cant turn down a free dinner. Thanks babes.” He grabbed his room key and turned to walk away, but was stopped by the woman.  
“The owner doesn’t like our guests checking in before meeting him. Wait here.” And with that she rung a little bell, and a well dressed man walked into the room. “Oh Vagatha! Who might this be?”  
Vagatha opened her mouth, before furrowing her brows, “I apologize sir, I never did catch your name.”  
Angel smiled awkwardly, “Ah, I’m Angel.” He held out his hand to the new man, who eagerly took it, shaking it enthusiastically. “What a wonderful name! My name is Alastor! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you’re coming for dinner.”  
He was dressed in a fancy suit, almost completely red, aside from his pants and bow tie. Angel failed to maintain eye contact, “Ah yeah I am. I’ll just go get settled and come back.”  
But yet again he was stopped from leaving, as the man stood in front of him.  
“You aren’t going to wear… that.. Are you?” He said, gesturing towards him. Angel had come in wearing boots, extremely short shorts, and an off shoulder sweater. “Oh- I mean… why? Oh they ain’t that wet-“ He was cut off, “I mean in general. It’s.. Provocative.” He gestures towards his figure.  
Alastor snapped his fingers, and a maid girl with blonde hair came running in.  
“Darling, fetch him the finest suit we have to spare.” As Charlie turned to leave, Angel grabbed her forearm. “Wait! Can I have a dress at least…?” She gave him a warm smile, and nodded, turning to leave again. Vagatha smiled at the other woman, before walking into a back room, one with an employees only sign.

“You’re quite an effeminate man!” Alastor said with a laugh. Angel crossed his arms, “And yer quite the prude.”  
Alastor laughed again at this, and leaned back against the front desk.  
“So what are you doing in this part of town darling?” He asked sweetly. Angel hated that, he was used to being sweet talked by his boss, and felt himself internally roll his eyes.  
“I just needed a night away. Away from usual shit is all.” He rubbed his arm, turning away from the other man, deciding to focus on something else. How many tiles could he count on this floor?  
“But you walked here didn’t you? You’re soaking wet from the rain. Are you telling the truth? Surely if you wanted a night away you would have driven out yourself! Or at least called a cab.”  
Angel didn’t like all the questions.  
“Listen pal, I don’t ask ya about yer weird isolated creep hotel, so how ‘bout ya just lay off the questions.”  
Alastor raised a brow, wanting to say something, but instead he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
“Suit yourself my dear!” He said as he quickly pushed himself away from the desk, walking towards the direction the maid girl had gone.  
“And don’t call me fuckin’ pet names!” Angel yelled out to him.  
Short after, he saw the blonde maid come down the hall back into the main lobby, holding a dress that looked like it would be worn in the early 40’s.  
“Here you are sir. You may leave to your room if you wish, I can come retrieve you when dinner is ready. Make yourself at home Angel.”  
She smiled warmly and handed him the dress, which was in a plastic bag all folded up.  
“Thank ya, I think i’ll get settled then. It’s probably best I shower before dinner. See ya then toots.”  
And with that, Angel took the elevator up to his room, and started to get things settled.  
This was going to be an interesting stay.


End file.
